


Like I Crashed Your Car into the House

by multifannish



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M, Rick/Vyvyan - Freeform, Rivyan - Freeform, but only little ones, the beginning makes no sense but it's fine, the young ones - Freeform, they figure it out, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifannish/pseuds/multifannish
Summary: Rick has a secret that slips when he's annoyed with Vyvyan yet again. In his defense, he was still a little distracted by his imagination when he started that conversation - but he might as well have suddenly been made responsible for the nuclear codes. That disaster would still be of a lesser size than the one he's bound to conjure up with what he's admitted to Vyvyan of all people - right?Come to think of it, it might not be that much more of a disaster than their usual bollocks.





	Like I Crashed Your Car into the House

“Could you stop that banging Vyvyan, I’m trying to read over here!”

“Piss off, bogey-bum!”

“Well I’m not the one being a nuisance here!”

“Well I can’t bloody well stop what I do whenever you whine about it,” Vyvyan shouted, momentarily stopping the banging. “Because one, you whine about everything and two, you’d probably think I fancy you!”

“Well tough luck for you since I don’t fancy you, you arse head!”

Vyvyan was about to yell back when he heard Rick’s door slam behind him and went back to his hammering activities. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard Rick emerge from is bedroom again.

“Vyv!”

“What.”

Vyvyan turned around to sneer at Rick before he had even fully realised that he had just called him by his nickname. He never usually did, only Mike had made a habit out of using it. He eyed Rick up and down as he stood there, watching Vyvyan lower his hands from where they had been, smashing a hammer into the wall next to Neil’s bedroom door while the hippy wasn’t around to try and stop him.

“What,” Vyvyan repeated suspiciously and stared at Rick’s flushed face. Something was off about him. “What do you want, poof? And it better be worth my time or I’ll shove this thing up your bum in its entirety and trust me, I won’t use lube!”

He waved the hammer around vaguely. Rick, although looking tense, still remained way too calm and Vyvyan felt himself getting more and more worked up about it. What was going on with the prick?!  
In an attempt to finally coax a reaction out of him, Vyvyan threw the hammer away, grabbed Rick by the collar and spun him around to shove him into the battered wall. He used so much force that their bodies slammed into each other and they stood so close, he could feel Rick’s coffee breath on his face. Rick’s expression was a grimace of contempt. Apparently he didn’t like being told that he would be buggered up the bum by a hammer with no lube.

“Well, you won’t need to coz I’ve already done that anyway,” Rick said with a sarcastic sneer, but his voice was quivering the slightest bit. His face shifted like he’d just been entrusted with the nuclear codes as soon as he’d finished the sentence. Vyvyan blinked before he even understood what exactly Rick had just said in response to his threat. “You what?” he asked in disbelief. 

Rick stared back into his eyes and Vyvyan could finally read the wild panic beneath the calm exterior that Rick just barely kept up. He grinned. “Did you just admit, you poofy little virgin, that you like getting things shoved up your arse?”

Rick gulped, but didn’t break the eye contact. Vyvyan scowled. He didn’t know how to deal with Rick when he didn’t show any of the reactions Vyvyan anticipated. Usually when they ended up in a situation like this, with Vyvyan calling Rick a virgin or making any allusions to his sexuality, Rick began throwing a fit and they’d end up fighting and rolling around the floor with flying fists, screaming and yelling insults. It was something Vyvyan enjoyed more than most things; getting Rick all worked up and then seeing him strain against him in a violent effort to resist Vyvyan’s overpowering strength. He had a lot of fight in him, he did, but when it came to physical strength, he was a wimp. It was what Vyvyan liked about him, more than he had ever liked anything about anyone else, because unlike Neil and most others, Rick knew he did not have it in him to beat Vyvyan, but he never stopped fighting, never stopped yelling at him and giving him a piece of his mind.

All of that rushed through Vyvyan’s mind in mere seconds as he stared into Rick’s defiant, unyielding eyes. He bared his teeth. “Well why don’t we have a look then, since you’re so open with me today!”  
He barely noticed that Rick didn’t try to stop him or even retaliate at all when he shoved his hand into his pants and grabbed his bum – he didn’t even know why he’d gone that far in the first place, really, under normal circumstances he never would have – but Rick wasn’t reacting right, everything about him was off and Vyvyan was growing so frustrated with it – all of his whirling thoughts came to a halt when he felt something wet and gooey on his fingers and realized that that quiver in Rick’s voice a few moments ago had in fact betrayed that he was telling the truth. 

He jerked his arm back and stared at his shiny fingers, then into Rick’s burning face. His eyes were now wide and full-blown panicky, but he still didn’t try to run or move at all. Vyvyan wiped his fingers on Rick’s coat, but even that provoked nothing more than a flinch at the touch. Vyvyan’s face felt hot and something was burning in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place. He tightened the grip he still had on Rick’s collar with his other hand. Moments like these reminded him all too well that Rick was indeed taller than him, albeit only by a few centimetres. 

Vyvyan tried to find something to say, but he couldn’t, he just kept staring at Rick’s face, clenching his shirt in his fist and burying the fingers of his other hand in the now slightly damp sleeve of Rick’s coat. 

“You haven’t hit me yet,” Rick croaked. 

“You haven’t run away,” Vyvyan replied, his voice nothing but a tight whisper.

“Try and make me,” Rick said, voice shaky with something between fear and anticipation, but still somewhere in there, Vyvyan heard that familiar sneer. He jerked back and spun Rick around so that he was facing the wall and slammed him into it. He yanked down Rick’s trousers and pants in one motion, then his own. He hadn’t realized how hard he really was until he felt his clothes give way. Rick audibly let out a breath and Vyvyan, hot, shaky and angry, gripped the fabric of his shirt so tight that he almost expected it to rip apart in his hand.

“You’re not running,” he murmured into the back of Rick’s neck, the closest thing he knew how to communicate “I’ll stop here if you want me to” and know that Rick would understand him. 

“No,” Rick gasped back and Vyvyan let go of his shirt, lined himself up shakily and, with a grip on Rick’s hip that had to leave bruises, slammed into him in one motion. Rick groaned against the wall as Vyvyan had to give it all he had to bite back a moan of his own. He never expected it to feel this good. He felt Rick brace himself against the wall as he moved, panting and squirming and making all sorts of stupid noises that made Vyvyan only thrust harder. 

His arms sneaked around Rick’s chest and when Rick jerked back into him, Vyvyan grabbed his throat as if by reflex. Rick shuddered and moaned something that sounded suspiciously like Vyvyan’s name. 

“You like that?” Vyvyan managed and gently tightened his grip just to test Rick’s reaction. 

“Uh-huh,” Rick croaked back, arching his back and jerking his bum into Vyvyan in a way that made his knees weak. 

“Poof,” Vyvyan said as he held him tighter, but there was no bite in it. It sounded almost endearing. 

Rick sucked in a breath through grit teeth when he felt Vyvyan’s fingers close on his throat. “Who are you calling a poof,” he snapped, breathless and panting; and Vyvyan felt the words running through him like a surge. “You,” he said, emphasizing each word with a thrust more powerful than the previous one, “you filthy – little – poof!”

Rick made a noise somewhere between a laugh and moan as he grabbed Vyvyan’s hand on his stomach and wrapped it around his dick, jerking into it with messy, uncoordinated thrusts. “Fascist,” he groaned, still laughing and panting and making those damned noises and Vyvyan gripped him tighter and pounded into him, not bothering to hold back his voice anymore. The world was falling back into place, they were bickering and fighting and everything felt like it was right where it belonged when Rick pushed back and freed himself from Vyvyan’s grip. Vyvyan felt himself slipping out of him and before he could even make a single sound, he felt Rick grab him by the collar and drag him into his room, where he pushed him onto the bed so hard that Vyvyan fell flat on his back. 

He shot back up immediately while Rick slammed the door shut and took three long steps back towards the bed. “And what do you think you’re doing, huh?!” Vyvyan yelled and it felt good to have his voice back, to be able to yell again. 

Rick climbed on top of him with a blazing fire burning in his eyes, and Vyvyan only knew he had to get that look off his face, so he grabbed Rick by his braids and yanked him forward, smashing their mouths together with a grunt. Their teeth clicked together and Rick was biting his lip, which made Vyvyan break away with a yelp. Rick’s eyes were dark with lust and it made Vyvyan’s head spin and he had to lie back down.

“Fuck me,” Rick breathed as he lowered himself back onto Vyvyan with a moan, “Please, Vyvyan."

Vyvyan’s body felt like it was on fire. He yanked Rick back down into another kiss by the hair, digging the nails of his other hand into his spine and pounding into him like his life depended on it. He let go of Rick’s hair and gripped his throat, earning him a rasping groan and a shiver running through his entire body, his other hand slipped between them to jerk Rick off in sloppy, uncoordinated movements and Rick came with a scream, his entire body tensing up and collapsing on Vyvyan, burying his head in his neck and biting down so hard that Vyvyan had to yell as his orgasm pulsed through him. 

He wrapped his arms around Rick like a vice, determined not to let the bastard get away without owning up to what he had done, without facing Vyvyan and the consequences of what he had made them do. 

He felt himself slip out of Rick as he gently moved himself to the side just a bit, his head still hidden in Vyvyan’s neck and his arms thrown around him awkwardly as Vyvyan’s grip pressed them to his side. 

“I love fighting with you,” Rick mumbled into his skin and Vyvyan’s face cracked into a grin. “We should do it a lot more often then,” he replied and felt Rick smile next to him. “I thought we already did.”

“Oh, but I think we’ve discovered a new technique you see. It demands to be fulfilled to its fullest potential I think.”

“You just want to mess me up.”

“In every possible way.”

Rick remained silent for a while, then he moved himself up. Vyvyan’s grip had gone slack around him. “Vyv?”

“What is it, poof?”

Rick grinned. “Can I kiss you?”

“You’ve got some weird timing, Rick. Normally, people snog before they fuck and don’t ask for permission anymore after they’ve had someone’s dick up their bum.”

Rick went cherry red in the face. “Well, not all of us were brought up without any manners in a barn, you nazi! I was being polite!”

“Rick, you’ve got no pants on and goo leaking on my leg from your arse!” Vyvyan yelled back with the widest grin on his face. Rick’s face got even redder when he realised it was true. He made to scramble away, but immediately Vyvyan’s death lock grip on him was back. “Oh no you don’t, you girl,” he said, unbothered by Rick’s squirming. “That would be impolite.”

“You fascist!” Rick grunted into Vyvyan’s chest and gave up his struggle. Vyvyan grinned like a maniac when he let him go, pulled him up towards his face and smashed their mouths together once again. When they pulled apart, panting and breathless, Vyvyan cackled. “It’s a good job you’ve not been able to resist me any longer. I think I like this way of shutting you up even more than whacking you round the head!” 

 

They had almost dozed off when they heard the front door slam closed and two pairs of feet shuffle through the downstairs region of the house. “Guys!” Neil’s voice floated up to them, “We’ve brought supper!”

“It’s piping hot and I don’t mean Jeanie at the register! I’ve got it on my tab so if you don’t hurry, you will lose your claim to it!”

Rick jerked upwards. “Vyvyan, what do we do?!” he whispered, sounding panicky. Vyvyan shrugged. “I say get our pants and eat! Smells like fish ’n chips to me and you know how quick Mike is to devour those.”

“No Vyvyan, I mean about them! About this!”

He gestured to the half naked pair of them, slotted together on Rick’s small bed. Vyvyan grinned. “It’ll make for a good challenge to get Neil to fall over without giving him a whack with the teapot!”

Rick just stared at him wide-eyed. Vyvyan sighed. “Rick. I don’t care if they know, but if you want to try and masquerade with regular boring fighting for now, it’s fine. I’m not making you tell them. I just like the idea of being able to smack you into any wall at any time, regardless of a bloody hippy being around.”

Rick swallowed. “You really don’t mind them knowing you’re… you know?”

“I’m what.”

“A poof.”

Vyvyan grinned and jumped out of bed, entirely unbothered by the fact that his lower half was butt naked while the rest of his body was fully clothed. “Ah, but Rick. I was just fucking you up the bum, you’re the poofy one!”

“I am not!”

Vyvyan opened the door and, after a quick glance to ensure the hallway was empty, ran out and grabbed his trousers. “Yeah you are! Poof!”

“I’m not a poof!”

“Want me to go back to calling you a virgin?!”

“You know damn well I am NOT a virgin!”

“Yeah, coz you’re a poof!”

“I am NOT!” Rick yelled back as he tugged his trousers back on himself. Vyvyan was dancing around at the top of the stairs. “Yeah you are!”

“Am not!”

“Yeah you are!”

“I am not!!”

Vyvyan grabbed Rick by the collar when he’d made his way over to him and bit down hard on his neck, making Rick gasp and grab Vyvyan’s arms. “Whatever you are, you’re mine now,” Vyvyan said in a low whisper and, with a grin, stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen with Rick trailing behind. 

 

“Oh wow, guys,” Neil said, munching on the one fry Vyvyan hadn’t stolen from his plate and dumped onto his own. “I think you’re ill, man! I hope it’s not contagious man, heavy…”

“Neil, what blimmin’ bollocks are you spewing now!” Vyvyan said through a mouthful of food. 

“Your neck man, you both have like, a really heavy rash there.”

Mike looked up from his newspaper as Rick and Vyvyan paused and looked at one another. They definitely had developed faint bruising from their individual biting attacks and Vyvyan saw with a grin that he had bitten Rick with enough force to draw just the smallest bit of blood.

“They’ve been banging each other around again, Neil, it’s what they do,” said Mike with one last frowning look at Rick and Vyvyan that revealed his immediate association with neck bruises and also his inability to connect said association with the two of them. “Whatever they’ve been up to, I doubt they’ve contracted a deadly disease while we were out for the groceries.”

“Oh wow… what if it’s like, a new disease man, heavy…!”

“Oh bugger off Neil, as if you weren’t the only disease we have in this house!” Rick sneered and Vyvyan grinned. “Yeah Neil, if anything we’ve got something from you! Or do you think Rick and I are busy giving each other love bites while you’re not looking?!”

“No man, I don’t think that!” Neil said defensively. Vyvyan shot Rick a quick side glance. Rick stared at Neil. “What, is it that you can’t tolerate gay people then, hippy?! Is it so absurd to you that two men can be… in bed… with each other that it disgusts you, huh, fascist?!”

“What? No man, I never said – ”

“Well I’ve had enough of this anyway! I’m going back to my room to read and not be a bigoted nazi like the lot of you!” Rick says, pushing his last few bits of food away and stomping off. 

“Who are you calling a nazi!” Vyvyan yelled after him, but he got no response.

 

Rick didn’t come back down that evening, not even when Vyvyan started banging together any kitchenware he could possibly get a hold of right outside of his bedroom door. He didn’t know why it annoyed him so much that Rick wasn’t coming back out of his room anyways. When he woke up the next morning, blissfully uncaring about the fact that he had missed just about all of his classes, he found Rick alone in the kitchen, munching stale cereal. 

“And where did you disappear to last night, huh?” Vyvyan greeted him as he rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat. Rick just made a grunting noise. 

“Have you seen the milk?”

“It’s empty.”

Vyvyan turned around and without much ado, snatched Rick’s half-empty bowl away from under his nose. “You oughta get some more then!”

“Can you not be such an utter bastard for once and let me have my breakfast, Vyvyan!”

“All property is theft, Rick!”

“Aha, and you’re claiming that cereal as yours aren’t you! Therefore YOU are stealing from ME!”

“But if you take it back then you’re stealing from me,” Vyvyan retorted with a smug grin as he slurped mushy cornflakes into his mouth. Rick grabbed the bowl. “At least I don’t make unsolicited remarks about love-bites!”

Vyvyan paused as Rick angrily cradled his soggy cereal. “That’s what’s got your knickers in a twist?! Christ Rick I was making a joke! How am I supposed to know that upset you when you just ran off anyway!”

Rick just pointedly shovelled cornflakes into his mouth. Vyvyan groaned and snatched the bowl back, tipped his head back and drank the rest of the soggy substance down in three large gulps. Rick scowled at him.  
“I was eating that!”

“Yeah, well, so was I!”

“You could at least apologize!”

“Oh cause I’m so sorry about your stale cornflakes!”

“I meant the love-bite thing,” Rick responded rather quietly. Vyvyan sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry. Look I’m no good with this – whatever it is that’s got you all squeamish! I don’t care what they know or don’t know, all I care is we had a shag and it was bloody brilliant and all the more exactly because you drive me up the wall and halfway insane all the bloody time!”

“Oh it’s great that you have no problem with it because I do and I can’t help it!” Rick snapped back, then hesitated for a moment before he added: “You… you thought it was brilliant?”

“Yeah!” Vyvyan responded, a little too quickly even for his own liking. “I still don’t know what in the world got into you that time but I don’t particularly care because the outcome was brilliant.”

“I don’t know,” Rick admitted and looked away. “It just… slipped out of me I guess, because I’d been... thinking of you, while… you know,” his ears flushed bright red. “And then I just kept waiting for you to start hitting me eventually, but you didn’t.”

Vyvyan just nodded, not knowing what to respond. They sat in silence for a while. 

“Why did you say I was yours now?” Rick finally managed to ask, his ears red and his eyes darting around the room, resting on everything but Vyvyan’s face. Vyvyan shrugged. “I don’t know. It just felt like it, you know? Like, I did take your virginity.”

“I took yours!” Rick shot back and finally looked at him. Vyvyan grinned. “Nuh-uh you didn’t! I’ve done it before! I was piss drunk though so you might as well claim it for yourself.”

Rick just looked at him for a long moment, then he got up. “Well, I’ve got classes to go to!”

“You never go to your classes Rick.”

“I do, too! Right now I am going, as you can tell!”

“You’re running away now, aren’t you!” Vyvyan almost followed that up by calling Rick a poof again, but he cut himself off just in time. He had little feel for these types of situations, but he knew that calling Rick names was the worst possible thing he could do right now. 

Rick stared down at him. “I am not running anywhere, Vyvyan, I am going to pursue my education!”

“It’s not like I was the one who wanted it up the bum so bad I did it to myself!” Vyvyan snapped, angry and frustrated at the fact that he knew Rick had a problem with this and he couldn’t figure out how to help him untangle his thoughts and get over them. He could admit to himself that Rick, annoying prat that he was, was a great shag and dealing with him that way sounded much more appealing to him than knocking him unconscious all of the time, even though he did get his fun out of it. 

“Well I’m sure it will shock you to hear that I don’t particularly care for a repetition!” Rick yelled before he stormed off. Vyvyan was left with the empty cereal bowl in his hand and shrugged. So much for that, it seemed.

 

Things went mostly back to normal after that. They fought, they screamed, and dealt with whatever bollocks came their way mostly through violent destruction. Vyvyan and Rick went back to beating each other up, except it seemed like it was all they did now. 

Rick pushed him down the stairs when Vyvyan made him wait outside the bathroom as he had a shower and Vyvyan, hair still dripping and wet, flew down the steps and bolted back up as soon as he had landed on his bum at the bottom. Rick wasn’t fast enough to bolt the door behind him so Vyvyan crashed into the bathroom with him. He knocked him down onto the tiles, straddling him to keep him down and smacking him over the head with a spatula he’d found on one of the bottom steps. Rick’s hands were flailing about in the air as he tried to get a grasp on Vyvyan’s wrists to get him to stop. Vyvyan threw the spatula out into the hall and pinned Rick’s arms to the ground next to his head. Rick stared up at him, breathing heavy and struggled against the weight of Vyvyan on top of him, but to no avail. 

Vyvyan couldn’t help but notice that their crotches were pressed together and that he wasn’t the only one who appeared to like that fact. He bucked his hips a little just to see and a moan escaped Rick’s mouth as his eyes grew wide with something like lust and panic. Vyvyan grinned and leaned down a little further, but he hadn’t had the opportunity to do or say anything else before he felt the sharp pain of receiving a misplaced Liverpool kiss right on the nose. 

Cursing and yelling insults, he was dripping blood all over Rick’s shirt before rolling off of him and seeing him stomp off to relieve himself in the garden rather than the loo. 

 

When lunch rolled around, Vyvyan let out his anger by unceremoniously smashing his plate on Rick’s head when he used up the last bit of ketchup. He chased him around the table as Neil bemoaned his wasted efforts and Mike didn’t even lift an eye off his newspaper. Rick jumped across the couch and ran a circle around the telly, his foot catching on the cable which sent not only him but also the telly flying to the floor. He staggered back to his feet and ran off into the back of the house, a screaming Vyvyan at his heels. They ended up in the cellar with Rick jumping from one corner to the other as Vyvyan blocked the door, making it impossible for him to escape. Finally, Rick lunged at him in a desperate attempt to get out, but his attempt was foiled when they just ended up rolling around in the dirt, grappling at each other, ripping through clothes and tearing at each other’s hair. 

“You bloody, you absolute bloody nazi!”

“Bastard!”

“Fascist!”

“Bogey-bum!”

Rick’s elbow was painfully digging into Vyvyan’s stomach, his hand dangerously close to his groin. Vyvyan’s breath caught when Rick dug his nails into his thigh. He realized he was holding Rick by the neck and Rick was tense and shivering and not at all fighting him with all that much vigour anymore. Instead he seemed to hold on to his thigh, with his other hand grabbing at Vyvyan’s arm as if he was trying to keep himself together. 

Thoughts of Rick’s lust-blown eyes flashed through Vyvyan’s mind. Of the way his voice cracked when Vyvyan grabbed his throat or pulled his hair, of his shaky hands and desperate grabbing at anything within reach, of his teeth on Vyvyan’s lip and on his neck and the way his breath caught when Vyvyan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. 

Vyvyan stared at Rick’s flushed face looking up at him from the unfortunate headlock he was holding him in and smacked him over the head. Hard. Rick’s body collapsed next to his and Vyvyan just managed to stop him from hitting his head again on the concrete floor. 

What an utter bastard that prick was!

He contemplated getting him to the couch at least, but in the end he just left him on the mattress in the cellar, angry and frustrated because he’d seen in Rick’s eyes that he relished the grabbing and pulling and the close contact it came with. Rick liked this, but he was having some sort of hang up about it that Vyvyan couldn’t get a grasp on and it wasn’t like he’d ever been the helpful type to begin with when it came to all that emotional bollocks. And Rick would never admit he had a problem anyway, he would deny ever having wanted anything of the sort despite him having been the one whom it had just so slipped out of that he…!

Vyvyan shook his head as he paced up and down the drawing room, slamming his cricket bat into the furniture all the while. This whole thing was bollocks! He wished he could just pretend it had never happened, but he’d admitted it to Rick and he would have to admit it to himself: it had been bloody brilliant.

 

When Rick woke up, Mike had gone out to meet some girl for a date; Neil was out in the garden busy with something that sounded a lot like he was just banging various pots together, and Vyvyan was on the couch watching Bastard Squad. Rick didn’t look at him, but he shoved him to one side a bit to sit next to him. Vyvyan jabbed him in the side with his elbow. “Get your own place to sit!”

“The couch is more than big enough for the both of us, Vyvyan, if you had the sense to make some room!”

“Don’t see why I should, prick!”

“Well this couch doesn’t belong to you, you bastard!”

“It’s not even a proper couch! It’s more of a wide armchair, really.”

“Vyvyan, we’ve called it a couch ever since we had it and anyway that wasn’t even my point!”

“Whatever it is, it’s mine now,” Vyvyan said, feeling Rick tense up next to him. Then he felt a whack on the back of his head. “Mine, mine, bloody mine! Everything’s got to be yours or you’ll never be happy, will you, Vyvyan! You’ve got to claim everything as yours even though you don’t have a care in the world for it!”

Vyvyan whacked him over the head back. “Shut up bogey-bum, I’m trying to watch this!”

Rick smacked him in the chest. “No I bloody well will not shut up! You’re the inconsiderate one here and until you learn some bloody manners – !”

Vyvyan turned and shoved him off the couch and onto the floor, where he jumped on top of him. Rick was kicking violently. “Who’s being inconsiderate eh?! I was fine on that bloody couch until you decided you had to come and make life difficult for me!”

“Well dear me, how sorry I am that Vyvyan, who never has a problem with anything that he can’t beat into a pulp, has one minor issue to deal with!”

“I’ve got a pretty major issue right underneath me right now you poof!” Vyvyan yelled back as he sunk his knees on Rick’s elbows to keep his arms from flailing.

Rick glared up at him. “Yeah, yeah, it’s all the same to you unless it’s personally inconveniencing you isn’t it.”

“What in the bloody hell does that even mean Rick?” groaned Vyvyan as he sat back a bit and grabbed Rick’s wrists to hold them steady in his lap. “You know I shove my head through anything that won’t hold, I don’t know how to use it for much else! So if you’ve got an issue with me then stop making obscure allusions to it and just bloody say it!”

Rick stopped trying to free his wrists and just stared up into Vyvyan’s frustrated face for a couple of seconds before he twisted his arm and roughly grabbed at Vyvyan’s crotch. Vyvyan couldn’t help but groan in surprise and let go of his wrists. Rick twisted his arm even more, squeezing the bulge in Vyvyan’s jeans. 

“Rick,” Vyvyan groaned and tried to climb off of him because it was making him mad that Rick should gain power over him that easily. But as soon as he started to move away, Rick thrust his hips and pushed himself up, turning Vyvyan on his back and straddling him. They stared at each other, two pairs of angry, lust-filled eyes not leaving the other as they struggled for control until Rick thrust his hips down in an angry motion, nails digging into Vyvyan’s shoulders. Vyvyan bucked his hips upwards involuntarily, his hands grabbing at Rick’s shirt and his neck, leaving red trails of his fingernails just below his ear. He could feel Rick beginning to yield and closed a hand round his throat, pulling and grabbing at him until his arms gave way and their lips crashed together with a desperate moan in between them. It was rough and it was perfect. They clung to each other, ripping at clothes and hair, grinding together in rough motions and rolling around the floor as they both fought for dominance until they broke apart panting. 

Rick was the first to get to his feet, pulling Vyvyan with him and dragging him a few steps to the wall next to the staircase only to slam him against it and bite down on his neck so hard that Vyvyan couldn’t tell whether it was pain or pleasure that made him yell.

Suddenly, he abruptly let off and stomped up the staircase without another word. Vyvyan opened his eyes in bewilderment, then he bolted up to follow Rick, angry at having been left there like that. He reached him just outside of his door, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and spun him around where he held him, fingers buried in his shoulders and staring at the red cheeks, pink lips and angry eyes. Rick hooked his fingers under Vyvyan’s chain necklace and smashed their mouths together again with force. Vyvyan realised somewhere in the back of his clouded mind that Rick had needed him to follow him on his own, even though he didn’t know how he could possibly have done anything else at this point. 

But he was still angry and his nails scraped against Vyvyan’s skin as he shoved his hands under his shirt while Vyvyan reached down and snuck his hand into his pants to grab his bum so hard it had to be painful. Somewhere, in between kisses and bites and gasping for air, Vyvyan managed to tear Rick’s shirt apart and make buttons fly every which way, he let his vest fall to the floor and let Rick drag his shirt over his head and toss it away somewhere. His jeans were feeling painfully tight when Rick impatiently fumbled open the belt and yanked them down, suddenly dropping to his knees and swallowing Vyvyan down like he’d done it a million times before. Vyvyan gripped on to his hair so tightly that Rick groaned. He was feeling weak in the knees and not bothering to stifle his moans as Rick began to suck.

“Oh my god… Rick, you – ”

He felt Rick’s hand squeeze his hip and couldn’t go on, concentrating on keeping himself still so he wouldn’t jerk forward, but it only lasted so long until he saw Rick nestling open his own trousers to touch himself. With a low growl Vyvyan pushed forward and Rick spluttered but kept going. Vyvyan felt like he was going to combust when suddenly, Rick pulled back and looked up at him from where he was kneeling.  
Vyvyan just stared at him as if in a daze.

“Vyv,” Rick said, still stroking himself and sounding all the more desperate as he grabbed Vyvyan’s dick with his free hand to jerk it rapidly, “Please fuck me. Please Vyvyan, fuck me like I crashed your car into the house.”

Vyvyan groaned and came all over Rick’s hand. A couple of drops landed in his hair and Rick took him back in his mouth just before it was all over, licking up the last few bits. Vyvyan had no idea how he was still standing up. He grabbed one side of Rick’s open shirt and pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around him and trying to put into a kiss all of the words that were too scattered in his brain to say. Then he dragged Rick towards his room and just barely remembered to shut the door before he threw him on his bed and tugged at his trousers. “Get those off,” he said breathlessly, with a lot less bite than just a few moments ago. Rick obliged as Vyvyan got the remainder of his own clothes off. Rick had just tossed his shirt aside somewhere when Vyvyan crawled on top of him and began trailing bite marks from his neck all the way down his chest. “Where’s your lube,” he mumbled and Rick blindly grasped for his nightstand and held out the tube. Vyvyan swallowed. He’d never done this before, but it couldn’t be too hard, right?

He squeezed some out on his fingers and felt for Rick’s hand with his free one. He tentatively wrapped his lips around Rick’s dick, which earned him a strangled moan. “I’ll be careful,” he promised, but he’d only pushed in one finger, when a salty, bitter taste filled his mouth. Vyvyan spluttered and reflexively spat. He hadn’t expected that. 

“You’re making a mess, Vyvyan,” Rick scolded weakly. Vyvyan let go of Rick’s hand to wipe his mouth, crawled up next to him and gave him a kiss that was gentler than any they had ever shared. Rick sighed and rocked against Vyvyan’s finger. Vyvyan felt himself getting hard again at the sight of that. Rick only seemed hornier than before if that was even possible and strangely, despite having his finger up his bum, it was somehow hot to see how it made Rick writhe and moan. 

“Touch me,” Vyvyan groaned and Rick complied, stroking him hard and fast as Vyvyan tried his best to get Rick ready for him, despite having no idea what he was actually doing. Judging from the sounds Rick was making though, it seemed like he wasn’t doing a bad job. 

It wasn’t long until Rick managed a strangled “Please!” and Vyvyan removed his fingers and wiped them somewhere on the blanket under them before he grabbed Rick’s hips and pulled him up. He gave him another look, an unspoken question that Rick could only answer with a rapid nod before Vyvyan slid into him and they both couldn’t help but moan. 

Vyvyan tried to hold back for approximately three seconds before Rick let a low whine slip out. “Please Vyv, I… I need…!”

Vyvyan grabbed his hips and thrust forward with force. Rick moaned and threw his head back, so he did it again, and again, picking up speed until Rick was almost sobbing and fisting his hands into the blanket so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Vyvyan panted, digging his fingers into the faint bruises he’d left on Rick’s hip last time, wishing desperately that they could stay like this forever.

“Yes,” Rick managed in a high pitched voice, “Yesyesyes oh god Vyv please I’m so close!”

Vyvyan squeezed his eyes shut as he felt those words surge through him. 

“Touch yourself,” he managed, looking down at Rick’s lust-blown eyes, “I want to see you.”

Rick let out a guttural groan and began stroking himself, squirming and shivering under him. Vyvyan grabbed him by the throat and pounded into him as hard as he could, sweat rolling down his back and Rick threw his head back and came with a shout. Vyvyan thrust a few more times before he couldn’t keep it together any longer and collapsed somewhere on top of Rick, his hand going slack around his neck and instead sneaking its way up to cradle his face as he slipped out of him and pressed himself against Ricks hot, shaking body. Rick took a few deep breaths before he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Vyvyan, holding him as close as he possibly could.

They stayed like this in silence for a while until Vyvyan murmured: “I’m sorry.”

“It felt like you were mocking me,” Rick said quietly. “Making jokes about love-bites and how you made the first time sound so insignificant, like it didn’t even matter. And how you made it sound like you just wanted to be able to say I was yours because you had my virginity, like it was some trophy and I wasn’t even that important.”

Vyvyan propped his head up on his hand and looked into Rick’s nervous eyes. “I was mad because I didn’t realise you were that upset about it. I wasn’t mad at you,” he said and then he fell silent because he had to think about how to say the other things he needed to say. Thankfully, Rick waited for him to go on.

“I didn’t mean that it being the first time was insignificant. MY first time was insignificant,” Vyvyan finally continued, “Because I was drunk and wanted to be able to say that I’d done it. I don’t remember it, really. I meant to say that you were really my first time because it’s not like I’ve consciously had a shag before, let alone a good one. And I don’t want your virginity as a trophy!”

Vyvyan couldn’t help but scoff at that. “I don’t care if I’ve got your virginity. You drive me insane half the time, but in a good way and shagging you is brilliant! I don’t want to share that with anyone.”

“Well it’s not like we’re letting anyone else into bed with us!”

“I meant I don’t want to share you,” Vyvyan said, looking around the room nervously. “I’m not one for all that lovey-dovey bollocks and I don’t mind if we carry on like before but with the occasional shag, but it’s not like I don’t care! Cause I know if you got yourself someone else to shag, I’d be mad.”

“I don’t want anyone else to shag.”

Vyvyan looked back at Rick, who managed a half grin. “I’d be mad too if you got yourself a bird.”

“Rick,” Vyvyan said, his voice questioning.

“What?”

“You really fancy me, don’t you?”

Vyvyan broke into a smug grin. Rick burst into laughter. “You’re one to talk, you had your fingers up my bum!”

“You wanted that!”

“I never asked for it though, you did that all on your own!”

“Oh shut up, poof!”

“Bastard!”

They grinned at each other. 

“Can I still call you a poof?” Vyvyan suddenly asked. “I mean. Seriously. That’s not a problem for you, is it?”

“I can take it.”

“Well yeah, I’ve noticed that,” Vyvyan said and Rick laughed again. Vyvyan smiled. “We should tell the others at some point though. Not immediately. But you know. Especially Mike will get wind of it eventually.”

Rick looked away. “I know… we should probably just get it over with. I don’t think I’ll ever like the idea of… coming out, you know?”

“Well I’m not good at being affectionate in general so I doubt anyone apart from Mike would really notice.”

Rick smiled a crooked smile and placed a shy kiss on Vyvyan’s cheek. Vyvyan just grinned –they hadn’t really had much practise with anything outside of violence and blind lust.

 

When they had woken up from their post-shag dozing about, cleaned themselves up and gathered their various clothes off the ground again, they trotted down to see if Neil had made supper.

He had, in fact, done so, but when they entered the kitchen, they were greeted with a confused stare from Neil and a pair of eyebrows raised higher than should have been possible from Mike. They shared a look. “Something on our faces?” Vyvyan asked.

“Neil says he stood out in the rain for an hour because he saw you two snogging each other’s faces off and was too scared to come in,” Mike said.

“Why’d you have to do that like, right in here man, like I thought you were going to do it to each other on the carpet man, that’s heavy, like we all use that man!”

“I’m still not convinced Neil didn’t huff too much fertilizer,” Mike said and looked back and forth between them. They shared a look and Vyvyan shrugged a little, indicating he’d let Rick answer for them – whatever Mike’s final word on the whole issue was would determine what would be considered the truth from then on out.

Rick breathed in, then out, then he looked at Mike and pushed his chin forward. “Well, we did snog, but I doubt that Neil hasn’t had his nose in the fertilizer – I mean I’m not sure it was all that intense!”

Mike blinked. “You and Vyvyan snogged,” he repeated.

“Yeah!” Vyvyan beamed now and broke into a wide grin. “But we’d never bugger each other on this carpet; I don’t even want to know what SPG’s doing on that at night!”

He looked at Rick who grinned, giving him a warm spark of getting it right in his chest. Mike still looked from one to the other. “Well, more birds for me,” he just said finally and went back to his paper. Neil shook his head. “But I’ve seen it! It’s totally cool man, but like, get a room man… don’t like, do that out in the open man, heavy…”

“Oh heavy, heavy! What’s heavy is, you’ve barely left us any supper!” Vyvyan complained and they went back to their usual bickering, only interrupted by Rick leaning over and whispering in Vyvyan’s ear: “I don’t think I’m quite ready to let people know I like to, you know.”

Vyvyan just mouthed “poof” as a response and Rick threw a piece of bread at him, which lead to their usual scuffling. Everything was as it had always been, except at night when Rick snuck into Vyvyan’s room or vice versa.

Mike and Neil never did mention it but, as Vyvyan pointed out one night – with all the moaning and screaming they did it would be very surprising if they didn’t figure out what was going on eventually.

“You know what I always say,” Vyvyan grinned as he was lying on Rick’s bed, throwing his knife into Rick’s wardrobe and pulling it back out with his toes only to throw it again. “Come and get it like a bitch-funky sex machine! And if you yelled that at me butt naked through the whole house, that’d still be more subtle than all the wailing you do at night!”

Rick went red in the face and threw a book at him which Vyvyan hurled right back. 

“Poof!” he said with what Rick would by now call a loving grin.

Rick just snorted and smiled back.


End file.
